worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
IRC
IRC is an acronym for "I'nternet '''R'elay 'C'hat". WoW has been described as an RPG wrapped around an IRC client because so many of its slash commands and chat concepts are lifted from IRC (including, some would say, the atmosphere). The syntax for emotes, joining and parting a channel, and ignore are all familiar to IRC users. For more information about IRC, go to irchelp.org. See also *WoWWiki IRC channel info UI channels The WoWWiki channel is '''not the best place to ask UI questions - we suggest the following: * WoWUIdev - chat.freenode.net, #WoWUIDev - for UI development questions. * WowAce - chat.freenode.net, #wowace - for Ace questions. * Dongle - chat.freenode.net, #dongle - a small embeddable framework for addon developers. * Cosmos - irc.datavertex.com, #cosmostesters - for Cosmos questions. * Norganna - chat.freenode.net, #norganna - for Norganna's addons questions. List of WoW-related channels by IRC server WoW IRC (irc.wowirc.net) * #WoW - For World of Warcraft users only. * Try Now! - For web users * #thaurissan - A collective gathering of World of Warcraft players from the Thaurissan US Realm. * #ghostlands - A collective gathering of World of Warcraft players from the Ghostlands US Realm. * #exodar - A collective gathering of World of Warcraft players from the Exodar US Realm. Freenode (irc.freenode.net) You can use webchat.freenode.net to use IRC in your web browser. * #wowwiki - users of this wiki! =) * #lua - Lua users * #wowuidev - Addon developers * #wowace - Ace developers * #dongle - Dongle developers * #wikia - (WoWWiki owners) * #wowhead - Wowhead users! * #norganna - Norganna's AddOns users. MMOIRC (irc.mmoirc.com) * #wowradio - WoW Radio hang-out * #WorldofWarcraft - general WoW discussion * List of current channels Data Vertex (irc.datavertex.com) * #cosmostesters - Cosmos users GameSurge (irc.gamesurge.net) * #chromaggus-pvp - Players on the Chromaggus server * #dalvengyr - Players on the Dalvengyr Realm Rizon (irc.rizon.net) * #bleedinghollow - Players on the Bleeding_Hollow Realm Blitzed (irc.blitzed.org) * #wow - Horde Players on Icecrown and Alliance on Muradin EnterTheGame (irc.enterthegame.net) * #wwchat - Players on Whisperwind Realm * #dalvengyr - Players on Dalvengyr Realm Quakenet (irc.quakenet.org) * Ahn'Qiraj Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #ahn'qiraj - Ahn'Qiraj Europe * Al'Akir Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #alakir - Al'Akir Europe * Darksorrow Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #darksorrow - Darksorrow Europe * Dunemaul Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #dunemaul - Dunemaul Europe * Vashj Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #vashj - Vashj Europe * Emeriss Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #emeriss - Emeriss Europe * Executus Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #Executus - Executus Europe * Kor'gall Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #kor'gall - Kor'gall Europe * Machinima - irc.quakenet.org, #Machinima - Discussion of machinima, mostly Warcraft. * Quel'Thalas Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #quel'thalas - Quel'Thalas Europe * Silvermoon Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #eu-silvermoon - Silvermoon Europe * Stormrage Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #stormrage-europe - Stormrage Europe * Trollbane Europe - irc.quakenet.org, #Trollbane - Trollbane Europe * WoW.fr - irc.quakenet.org, #wow.fr - for French WoW players. * Vashj FM - irc.quakenet.org, #vashjfm - Vashj Europe's very own online radio station Stratics (irc.stratics.com) * Executus US - irc.stratics.com, #executus - Executus US * Thrall US - irc.stratics.com, #thrall - Thrall US Other * Stonemaul Europe - irc.lv, #wow.stonemaul - Stonemaul Europe Kategooria:Acronyms Kategooria:Community